


Presti-Stimulation

by Politzania



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (but with magic), Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Magic, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Stephen suggests using a bit of magic to  please his lover in a very specific way; Tony is up for it (in more ways than one).Tony Stark Bingo - KINK: Sex Magic
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Presti-Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Presti-Stimulation  
> Collaborator: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 3012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491397  
> Square Number and Prompt: K4 - KINK: Sex Magic  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony/Stephen (IronStrange)  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: bottom!Tony, Anal Play, Prostate Massage, Anal Sex  
> Summary: Stephen suggests using a bit of magic to please his lover in a very specific way; Tony is up for it (in more ways than one).
> 
> Thanks to @rebelmeg and @trashanakin for helping me brainstorm a title!

“I have to wonder, dearest,” Stephen murmured, running a lovingly possessive hand over Tony’s hip, “if you could come from prostate stimulation alone.” 

“Isn’t that pretty much what we just did?” Tony panted, still catching his breath. Admittedly, Stephen had brought him nearly to the brink with mind-blowing head first, but neither of them had touched Tony’s cock during the actual act and he’d still had an extremely pleasurable orgasm. “I like getting fucked, you know that.” 

“And I enjoy being the one to fuck you. But I was thinking of something a bit more ... localized.” The glint in Stephen’s eyes sent a thrill through Tony. 

“So, are we talking a speculum and some sort of probe? I knew you had to have a medical kink, Doctor.” Tony stressed the last word and winked lewdly. He was up for it if it got Stephen going, even if the idea seemed a bit, for lack of a better term, clinical. 

“I was actually considering using my more recently acquired talents.” Stephen drew a circle in the air with two fingers, leaving a glowing circle in its wake. 

“Uh, I’ll pass on being the catcher on an inter-dimensional glory hole, thanks just the same.” 

“That wasn’t my intention in the slightest — you know I don’t share well.” Stephen’s lips twitched in amusement. “Do you trust me?” His gaze was clear and steady. 

“Of course.” While Tony was a little unsettled by the idea of Stephen using magic in the bedroom, he trusted his lover with his life; in fact he had, on more than one occasion. “That said, I think I need to call it a night.” 

“As do I. But let’s keep it in mind, shall we?” 

Nearly a week and a half passed before Tony’s curiosity got the better of him. They had just gotten comfortable in bed when he asked, “Remember what we were talking about the other day? About you getting me off with some hocus-pocus up the ass?”

“I certainly do,” Stephen grinned. “Although I believe I put it a bit more elegantly. Would you care to give it a try?” His grey eyes were suddenly alight with desire, and his grin sharpened. 

“Can we ease into it a bit, say with some foreplay first?” Tony wondered exactly what he was getting himself into, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny the thrill of the unknown. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Stephen pulled Tony into his arms to deliver a searing kiss. Tony gave as good as he got, smiling in satisfaction as he felt Stephen’s cock stiffening against his thigh. He was quickly getting hard himself, the anticipation of Stephen’s suggestion outweighing his trepidation. 

Stephen moved his mouth down Tony’s jaw to lick and nip at his neck before sucking a mark on his collarbone. His fingertips skated across Tony’s nipples while deftly avoiding the scars that still crossed his lover’s chest. In turn, Tony ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of his lover’s neck and lightly tugged, knowing just how it affected Stephen. 

They continued in this vein for several more minutes until Stephen asked, “Are you ready, dearest?” 

“Sure. How do you want me?” 

“On your hands and knees, if you please. I want to be able to see what I’m doing.” At Stephen’s command, a spark of nervous excitement ran down Tony’s spine, pooling low in his gut. He got into position, ass up in the air with a pillow shoved under his chest. 

Stephen kneeled behind him, and a moment later, Tony startled as something warm and wet lapped at his entrance. “I thought rimming was a hard ‘no’ for you, sunshine.” 

“It is. Terribly unsanitary.” Stephen drawled, “But I know what you like.” The phantasmic appendage continued teasing, tracing slow circles around Tony’s rim before dipping inside. “Besides, my tongue couldn’t do this.” 

The slick appendage split in two, one section continuing to trace around Tony’s entrance while the other gently but insistently breached him. The combination wrung a surprised gasp out of Tony, even as he reveled in the sensation. 

“Yes, darling?” Stephen’s question held a note of concern.

“Oh yes, definitely yes!” Tony replied; he’d enjoyed an orgy or two in his younger days, but this was on a whole other level. The exterior appendage split again, one part flattening to stroke across his perineum while the other continued its twisting tease. Stephen rested his hands on Tony’s hips, the slight tremors in his fingers proof of his focus. 

The third appendage swelled in girth inside him, slowly and inexorably. The burn and stretch was intimately familiar to Tony, but something was missing. It didn’t feel like Stephen’s cock, or even one of their toys. It was more like an expanding disc or ring; a unique sensation, admittedly, but not exactly satisfying. 

“More, babe, please,” Tony begged, wondering just what he’d gotten himself into. 

“Just a moment, dear one.” Stephen lifted a hand and the exterior appendages withdrew. The remaining one stretched Tony even wider, riding the edge between pleasure and pain. A cool sensation briefly passed through him before the two appendages -- now only slim tendrils -- slid down deep inside. A moan of relief burst from Tony’s lips as they stroked across his prostate, sending sparks through his system. 

His cock hung, heavy and throbbing between his legs as Tony arched his back, desperate for more contact. The tendrils vibrated and undulated against that most sensitive spot, wringing desperate gasps and moans out of him, even as they left him feeling empty and desperate to be filled. A wave of ecstasy was building inside; it wouldn’t be long before it washed over him. 

“Are you close?” Stephen’s voice shook slightly; whether from the effort of using his magic or from his own frustrated arousal, Tony couldn’t be sure. 

“Yes, please, more!” Tony clutched the bedsheets to keep himself from grabbing his cock; he was sure a few quick strokes was all it would take. But that wasn’t the plan. 

Instead, Stephen seized Tony’s hips tightly and with one smooth push, buried his cock deep inside his lover. With a high keen, Tony came in spurts over the sheets, while Stephen fucked him through his orgasm, just the way they both liked it. After several fierce thrusts, Stephen came as well with a low animalistic groan. 

Exhausted, they slowly toppled to one side, Tony whimpering slightly as Stephen withdrew. A moment later, the sticky mess they’d left behind disappeared and Tony looked askance at Stephen.

“I didn’t feel like getting up for a towel.” He wrapped his lanky limbs around Tony. “I take it you had a good time?” 

“It was a novel experience, that’s for sure, but I prefer your touch, darling.” Tony reflected that magic had its place, but perhaps the bedroom wasn’t it. 

“As do I, my love.”


End file.
